


N°136

by Syln



Series: Un garçon mort a toujours raison [2]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, Keith write him a letter, Keith-Centric, Lance has depression, M/M, lance is dead
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-09
Updated: 2018-11-09
Packaged: 2019-08-21 07:26:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 962
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16572227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Syln/pseuds/Syln
Summary: Tu m’as dit que l’amour, parfois, n’était pas assez – que j’ai le droit de te détester. Je suppose que je peux te dire merci, au moins.- Lance, tu étais si faible et à cet instant j’ai réalisé que les monstres étaient réels et qu’ils te tuaient sous mes yeux. Je sais que je t’aimais de la bonne façon, je sais que je t’aimais suffisamment, mais ce jour-là je t’ai embrassé en essayant de les aimer eux aussi.





	N°136

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [N° 136](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11026704) by [BeStill](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeStill/pseuds/BeStill). 



> Re salut !
> 
> Deuxième partie de la série. Celle est la pire, je pleure comme un bébé à la fin.
> 
> J'espère que vous aimerez.
> 
> Bonne lecture !

Cher Lance,

Ce sera une lettre pour me défendre, alors si tu vas la lire sois sûr d’être prêt.

Nous savons tous les deux que tu ne le feras jamais, mais ça m’aide à penser – même pour juste une seconde – que tu peux être là, tenant cette feuille.

Je n’ai jamais beaucoup parlé quand tu étais là, et ce que j’ai désormais se sont juste ces mots que je n’ai pas pu dire. Tu sais, des fois, j’essaie de les crier à vois haute. Je n’y arrive jamais. Même maintenant tu peux m’entendre et me juger. Et si je te détestais vraiment, Lance ? _Est-ce que je t’ai seulement aimé ?_

Ici tu ne trouveras pas d’excuses pour ton comportement, pas de « c’était de ma faute aussi », pas de « je suis désolé », pas de « je n’ai pas été assez bon ». Parce que je ne l’étais pas. Parce que tu es celui qui devrait être désolé. Parce que tu étais la personne toxique. J’ai besoin d’écrire ces choses que je ne peux pas faire sortir de ma tête, ces souvenirs que je continue d’adorer et qui me détruisent. Je devrais les détester mais je ne peux pas. Est-ce que tu peux imaginer un scénario comme celui-là ? Je me dis chaque jour que je devrais être assez fort pour te laisser partir. Chaque nuit je pleure avant de m’endormir parce que tu m’as détruit et que je me suis probablement perdu en essayant de t’aimer assez pour te faire rester. C’est tellement injuste que personne n’ait gagné. Pas une bataille, pas une guerre, pas même un combat. Ni pour toi, ni pour moi, ni pour nous. La vérité c’est que, nous étions moins importants que ta maladie.

 

Tu m’as dit que l’amour, parfois, n’était pas assez – que j’ai le droit de te détester. Je suppose que je peux te dire merci, au moins.

 

Tu es mort et apparemment un garçon mort a toujours raison. Tu dois aimer un garçon mort. _Aller vous faire voir._

Je te hais et je suis celui qui reste, celui qui pleure pour quelqu’un qu’il aurait tué de ses propres mains. Parce que tu étais effrayant, parce que quand je t’ai trouvé à terre tu te tenais la tête en demandant de faire disparaitre les monstres. Il n’y avait pas de monstres, juste toi et moi. Et à cet instant j’ai pensé « je veux partir d’ici ». Peut-être que j’étais le monstre. Je ne m’excuserai jamais pour ça. Je ne m’excuserai jamais d’avoir souhaité être libéré de toi et de ta maladie.

 

La dernière fois que je t’ai vu, tu étais habillé en blanc et c’était tellement injuste que j’ai ressenti le besoin de détourner les yeux. Tu étais à l’Hôpital et tout m’accusait de ne pas être assez. Je sais que j’étais assez. Même si j’étais le monstre, j’aurais pu être le monstre capable de détruire les autres monstres, celui qui aurait pu être là pour toi.

A ce moment-là, quand tu es entré dans la pièce, j’aurais pu compter tes côtes. Une, deux, trois… Peut-être qu’en les touchant j’aurais pu les briser. _Si fragile, si fragile._

Lance, tu étais si faible et à cet instant j’ai réalisé que les monstres étaient réels et qu’ils te tuaient sous mes yeux. Je sais que je t’aimais de la bonne façon, je sais que je t’aimais suffisamment, mais ce jour-là je t’ai embrassé en essayant de les aimer eux aussi. Ils m’ont dit «  _il est à nous_  » et t’ont pris.

J’aurais pu les frapper, leur crier que tu étais à moi, mais leur visage était le tien et la seule chose que je pouvais faire c’était caresser ta peau.

Je suis en colère et même si ça fait un an que tu es mort je ne peux pas te pardonner. Pas parce que tu es mort ou parce que tu me manques. Tu me manques, mais la haine est quelque chose que je gère mieux que l’amour, si la personne que j’aime n’est plus là.

 

Tu te souviens des étoiles ? Tu te souviens quand nous parlions de l’Univers ?

Parfois je sors la nuit pour voir à quel point Dieu est bon dans ce qu’Il a créé. Pour me souvenir qu’Il ne t’a pas seulement enlevé à moi, mais qu’Il a aussi mis dans le ciel quelque chose capable de me rappeler que tu étais là. Dans ces moments je ne peux pas respirer, je ne peux pas parler, je ne peux pas ressentir, et peut-être que tu éprouvais la même chose. Peut-être que pour toi c’était pire parce que j’ai une raison d’être comme ça, mais toi… Tu étais seul avec toi-même, essayant de me protéger de toi. Parce que oui, j’avais peur. Tu le savais. Pourquoi n’étais-tu pas en colère contre moi ?

Oh, s’il te plait, dis-moi que j’ai tort. S’il te plait, s’il te plait, dis-moi que tu allais bien. Dis-moi que tu es mort parce que tu étais un connard, dis-moi que quelqu’un d’autre t’a tué, je peux accepter n’importe quoi, mais mon Dieu, je ne peux penser que tu es mort en souffrant comme ça et que j’étais là, ne faisant rien. S’il te plait. S’il te plait.

Lance, dis-moi que tout est faux. Dis-moi pourquoi j’ai commencé cette lettre en te haïssant alors que maintenant je veux juste te voir. Tu me manques et je ne suis pas courageux, je ne suis pas aussi fort que ce que je veux montrer aux autres, je suis la personne que tu voulais protéger et maintenant qui peut me protéger de toi ?

Et ce sont les choses que j’aimerais pouvoir te dire et que je ne dirai jamais.

 

(C’est la lettre n°136 et, pour les autres, je ne peux pas continuer à partir d’ici, c’est là que je dois m’arrêter.)

 

Keith


End file.
